I'll meet you there
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Rochelle is forced to choose between killing one of her wounded teammates or letting them die a slow death. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead**

**Thought of this while listening to some 30 seconds to Mars, felt like typing it up. **

**Enjoy**

A charger's roar sounded over the gunfire, followed by a tank as a large piece of concert flew through the air and managed to Rochelle's leg.

Her body instantly falling to the ground as she gripped her wounded leg that was now slick with blood, trying to ignore the pain as she focused her attention on the horde.

Firing her gun until the charger ran past her and straight into Nick, the con man let out a yell of pain as the creature slammed him into the concrete wall.

Pounding him back and forth from the wall to the ground, he struggled to get out of it's grasp as his head started to spin from the pounding.

"NICK!"

_'Rochelle?' _He thought, seeing her shooting at the charger while trying to stand, she sucked in quick breaths as sweat formed on her face.

He was barely aware of the charger letting him go as it roared in pain before crumpling to the floor, his grip on the con man released.

Causing Nick to fall to the hard ground again, hugging self with both arms as he failed to hide the pain coursing throughout his entire body.

He faintly heard more gunshots from Coach and Ellis' positions as Rochelle ran to him, her injured leg hurting her greatly as she limped to him and fell down onto the ground.

Holding his shoulder, she shook him gently; not getting a response, she pulled him into her arms and lightly shook him again.

"Nicolas! Please, look at me!"

All he could give her was a small cough, opening his eyes to find his vision was fuzzy; her normally beautiful face now distorted to him as she cupped his cheek in a way that gave him a feeling of comfort.

"Can you hear me? Nick, please answer!" She asked again, obviously worried as he nodded with a quiet, "yes."

She held him close for another moment; helping him up so they could get to the safe room. Rochelle nearly dropped him as he cried out in pain again, clutching his side and using her for support as she helped him.

"I gotcha," She reassured as he used his free hand to headshot as many zombies as he could.

Both of them managing to still run and gun as Coach and Ellis ran ahead and opened the door; Rochelle's leg was aching badly by the time they both made it inside.

Coach quickly took the barely conscious Nick from the woman, allowing Ellis to slip her arm over his shoulder and help her to the floor.

Ellis bandaged her arm while Coach laid Nick on the floor, ripping open the mans shirt to see blood oozing from cuts and his entire torso looked like a giant bruise.

The blood coming from the corner of the con man's mouth and slightly blood shot eyes told Coach that he most likely had internal bleeding, and from his breathing, probably some badly damaged lungs.

_'Don't think he's gonna make it.'_ He thought sadly, moving Nick's hair from his face as he looked at the big man with clouded eyes.

Rochelle pushed away from Ellis, one hand going to her bandaged leg as pain shot up it while the other slid under Nick's head.

Lifting him so he was laying in her lap as his eyes moved around the safe room as if he'd never seen on before, everyones faces going in and out of focus for him as move blood came from his mouth when he coughed.

Coach shook his head sadly as Ellis took off his hat, biting his lip while feeling small tears form in his eyes.

Rochelle simply stared down, holding Nick in her arms and wiping away the blood as he actually got closer to her.

The warmth of her body was a wonderful feeling as he felt many waves of pain rush through his body every second.

_'This hurts...'_he thought weakly, feeling the African American woman's arms tighten their grip on him, causing him to groan in pain.

_'He's dying... Slowly but, he is dying.' _Rochelle thought crying as she felt Ellis and Coach get beside her, forming a small circle around their friend who barely knew the other two were there.

The only one in his sights right now was the woman he loved, the pain of his broken heart hitting him harder than the pain of his wounds when he realized what he was about to ask of her.

"R-Rochelle..." Nick whispered, her right hand went to cup his pale face as she shook her head slowly. "Shh, you'll be alright."

"W-We both know that's.. a lie."

"Nick, don't talk like that."

"R-Rochelle, please... do it." Nick rasped with his weakening voice, barely managing to hold up his pistol and put it in her free hand.

Coach and Ellis were silent as they shut their eyes in prayer, the black woman's tears spilled over as she shook her head. Lying her head down on Nick's bruised and bloody chest as he struggled to breathe.

"I can't, I can't!"

"Please... I-I don't wanna die.. like this." The con man pleaded, the woman he'd come to love holding him tighter before kissing his bloodied lips with everything she had.

Her fresh tears running down her face and landing on his as she felt him kiss her back with all the strength he had left.

"I love you Nick, I love you so much."

"S-Same here.. Ro.. hope I-I see ya' on.. the o-other side." He whispered as she slowly raised the gun to his head, shutting her eyes as he shut his own.

Both of them seemed to be one at that moment, feeling each others own pain as the woman's finger slowly curled around the trigger.

"I'll always love you." They both whispered at the same time before she pulled the trigger, the explosion of sound that came from the gun made them all jump as Rochelle sent a bullet of death into the man she loved.

The next thing that came was nothing but unsettling silence, the walls of the safe room seemed to close in on the woman as she thought about what just happened.

Rochelle didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to open her eyes and see what she'd done to stop him from dying a slow, pain filled death in her arms.

His strong body was now limp; she could feel his head had fallen to the side and now rested against her abdomen.

Her stomach knotted up when she didn't feel any warm breath slipping past his lips or any movement as everything slowly sank in.

Coach and Ellis' hearts were torn and scarred by the sound of Rochelle's strangled scream as she embraced the dead body closer while her face was pushed into the crook of his neck.

Not noticing when coach gently shut Nick's eyes, the green eyes that were before bright and mischievous were now cloudy and cold.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so sorry!" Rochelle cried as Coach and Ellis rubbed her back slowly, the mechanic was the first one to speak. His southern accent catching Rochelle's attention, but she never moved herself away from Nick.

"You did what he asked Ro, you saved him."

The only thing the remaining men heard for the rest of the night was the sounds of zombies outside mixed with the quiet sobs escaping Rochelle as they mourned their loss.

**Okay, I wasn't originally going to kill Nick but some how that's what it turned into. I promise not to kill Nick anymore; I hope you all enjoyed it and hope you all give me your thoughts.**


End file.
